dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Gang
When a player chooses to play a Gang they are playing a group of rogue free agents that ride the Highway in search of settlements to loot, vehicles to harass, and generally cause mayhem on the roads. For whatever reason your Gang has for its lifestyle they live at the expense of law taking what they want or need without remorse or guilt for their actions. Building a Gang Gangs are composed of a number of members and vehicles, the Gang will typically also control a Territory that acts as their base of operations, this will Usually be in the NoGo rather than a PZ as most Gang Members will be Outlaws in the civilized world as much as it is. When you start a new Gang you begin with 2 Gang Characters along with your starting funds (See Starting a Campaign), if you wish to buy more Gang Members they cost $1,000 Each at the Beginning of the game and $1,000 Once the Campaign begins, though there are restrictions on when you can Buy a New Gang Member. Your Gang Members always begin with no Equipment and basic Gang Clothing, you must buy everything you want your Gang Members to be able to use in a Campaign or Engagement. If you are Playing a One Off Game then you can ignore the Gang Territory section and Gang Life Sections of this Page as they are only used during a Campaign Game. If you plan to play a Campaign then you will need to follow the Rules on Building your Territory and the Gang Life section covers building a background for your Gang and making choices about what your Gangs main focuses are. Gang Characters When you Begin a Gang you get 2 Characters for free these will generally represent your Gang Leader and his Right Hand Man, additional Gang Members begin without any Rank and are purchased as basic Gang Members following the rules for Campaign Characters or One Off Characters. Each Character you Buy at the start of a new Game or Campaign is automatically a member of your Gang and should be created as appropriate for the Gang. One Off Characters When you are playing a One Off Game Gang Characters are generated in the same manner as Cults and Ops Teams with the players deciding if they wish to set a fixed Skill and Wounds Values for the Characters or rolling randomly on the Random Stat Chart. Each Character Follows the profile listed below for new Characters. Skill: See Above Wounds: See Above Weight: 100 Cost: $1,000 Each Character must be Driving or Riding on a Vehicle at the beginning of an Engagement otherwise they are wasted and cannot be played (Unless you are playing a Character Focused Game), Once you have bought your Characters you can Equip them with Weapons, Armour, and Equipment from the standard list. Campaign Characters Playing a Campaign allows you to build on your Characters over time and as such each Gang Member begins as a basic Member with a fixed Profile, the only exception to this is your starting Gang Leader who begins play with +1 Skill and +1 Wounds over the basic Gang Profile. Skill: 2 Kudos: 0 Psychosis: '''0 '''Wounds: '''2 '''Armour: '''0 '''Weight: 100 Cost: $1,000 New Gang Members can be Fielded if they are Driving or a Passenger on a vehicle unless you are playing a Character Focused Game, Characters that Cannot be fielded are kept in your Gang Reserves and can be used in other Engagements during the Contract Sequence or for Other actions during the Campaign Sequence. Once a Campaign has begun you can only Buy New Gang Members by spending Kudos to gain interest from the NoGo settlers in your Territory, each point of Kudos you spend makes 1 Gang Member Available to Buy, this can only happen during the Campaign Sequence, New Gang Members join at the Beginning of the Campaign Sequence and become available immediately. Gang Vehicles Gangs use any vehicle they can get working in the NoGo, and as such they will generally have a collection of varying vehicles, though they will typically endeavour to paint them or otherwise adorn them to fit in with the Gang. But some Gangs focus on certain types of Vehicles, such as Bike Raider Gangs, or Highway Renegades who selectively use one group or type of vehicle which helps them maintain a form of unity or allows them to fulfill their main criminal interests. When you Buy your Gang Vehicles it is best to have a good idea of what you want in a Gang Before making any Purchases, once you know what sort of Gang your playing you can begin to build vehicles from scratch using the Vehicle Design Rules or work from Standard Designs from the list below. Rat Bike: A basic Bike used by many Gangs to provide a modicum of support to other vehicles in the Gang Chopper: The mainstay of Biker Gangs, this Bike is built to last which makes it more costly than the Rat Bike but much more versatile. Raider Trike: The common form of Trike used widely by Biker Gangs and Raiders. Renegade: Commonly used Car built from the parts of Civilian Vehicles and plated to withstand battle on the Roads. Pick-up: Used to Transport Gang Members and built to be a tank on the road if the Gang fancies smashing into their enemies at speed. Gang Territory (See Territory Design) As a Gangs Territory can be in the NoGo or PZ depending on the type of Gang you choose to play, their Territories can vary significantly, as a result a Gang generates their Territory normally and selects either a NoGo Territory or PZ Territory as is appropriate for their type of Gang. Depending on whether a Gangs Territory is a NoGo or PZ Territory it will also be equipped with additional Facilities that are useful to the Gang, these can vary from Gang to Gang as their needs differ. PZ Gang Facilities Gangs such as Mafioso types will operate out of a PZ Territory and will often have a few special Facilities for various roles in their district. Safe House: A Safe House is a building within a Gangs Territory that is designed to provide a secret haven for your Gang should the worst happen, this location can support a small number of Characters in safety and security, a Safe House Costs $10,000. Cleaners: Dealing with intruders can be a messy affair and can often result in unwanted follow up from the PZ Enforcers, having a Cleaner Employed by a Gang allows for those messy situations to be neatly cleaned and forgotten, preventing PZ Enforcer interest from growing as much due to conflicts in your territory, a Cleaner Costs $15,000. Dealers: Gangs in PZ Territories often find that while very little is illegal there are always products that people want to by that are for one reason or another illegal or very rare, setting up a Dealer allows the Gang to rake in some extra income by providing certain services and products to the population, a Dealer Costs $20,000 NoGo Gang Facilities Most Gangs operate out of the NoGo and out there its important to protect your Territory as there are always up and coming Gangs looking to carve out a piece of the Wasteland for themselves, Listed below are a few Gang Facilities that are commonly used. Fuel Cache: While a Fuel Depot is useful to keep Vehicles running it is a very conspicuous affair and Nomads, Bikers, and other Gangs prefer to keep hidden supplies of Fuel available just in case they find they are desperate for Fuel, a Fuel Cache Costs $15,000. Traps: Mine Fields, Pits, and other Traps have been used for centuries to protect vital resources and many Gangs in the NoGo like to keep their homes secure by laying such Traps throughout their Territory, Traps Cost $5,000. Scrap Yard: The endless need for parts and spares in the NoGo leads many Gangs to find and secure a suitable supply of Scrap for manufacturing and repairing Vehicles, this allows them to maintain a good Force in tight situations, a Scrap Yard Costs $50,000. Gang Life Gang describes a wide variety of different organizations that work outside the Law provided in the Patrolled Zones of the US, these Gangs can vary considerably in their outlook and interests, and while most Gangs operate in the NoGo there are some that live in the PZ and operate in the relative luxury of the cities. Biker Gangs These sorts of Gangs use Bikes, Sidecars, and Trikes to make fast attacks and get away with high speed, generally their main targets are places with resources that are portable such as Food, Munitions, Weapons, Cash, or Sundries. Biker Gangs usually control a large but sparsely populated territory and travel around it continuously, even using tents as a sort of HQ and a Gazebo as a Garage, setting them up each night and pacing them in the morning, though some do operate out of a central haven with solid buildings and amenities. New Biker Gang Characters will typically come with Biker Leathers and boots as their clothing but they may simply come in whatever they have, typically a Biker Gang should be able to field their entire force riding on Bike, and Trikes either as Drivers, Gunners, or Passengers. Nomad Gangs Some Gangs choose to ride the open road in search of new pastures, endlessly moving on and gathering resources as they go, these Gangs often use Heavy Vehicles to transport large numbers of People and Supplies and often appear as a convoy of vehicles when on the road, stopping only to rest, trade, or raid. Nomad Gangs typically control a very large Territory with sparse populations and plenty of roaming ground, often making their HQ and Garage within the Trailers of Vans and Trucks that stay on the road only parking to get some sleep before moving on again. New Nomad Gang Characters come with heavy coverage clothing and a hat typically designed to protect them from the sun and dust of the wastes, most Nomad Gangs will carry entire families in their support vehicles that are not actively part of the Gang until they are old enough or fit enough to do so, and as such not all Gang Members are assigned to a vehicle at all. Mafia Gangs Often composed of a large family who operate in PZ Cities from a Family Home and engage in extensive criminal activities, unlike most Gangs a Mafia Gang can seem very civilized on the surface, even attending Gala Events and seen hob-nobbing with the upper class, but they also indulge in criminal activities, operating Black Markets in the NoGo, fighting other Gangs, getting rid of pesky Sanctioned Ops, and numerous other Activities. Mafia Gangs will typically control a small district of a PZ City, and though small it is generally densely populated with people, and the Gang will usually have a opulent home and garage that acts as their base of operations. A new Mafioso will typically come with a nice suit and shades, and little else, though many operate out of vehicles there is a fair need of on foot Mafia Characters in and around their Territory so many may not have a vehicle of their own. Outlaw Gangs Typically composed of Career Criminals who just want to take what ever they want when ever they want, these sorts of Gangs usually operate from a hidden location in the NoGo and Drive out to other locations for their Criminal activities. Outlaw Gangs will typically have a small NoGo Territory with a HQ and Garage hidden within its land that acts as their base of operations, many even choose underground sites (Old Subways, Caves, Sewer systems, etc.) to better conceal them from raiders. A new Outlaw Character typically comes with whatever clothing they prefer though many Outlaw Gangs practice a sort of Uniform (such as Maniax) and Gang members will quickly change over to the correct attire, but not all Outlaw Gang members need a vehicle or even to be assigned to one as there is plenty of crime that can be accomplished on foot. Other Gangs There are certainly types of Gang that have not been covered here and I encourage you to create new ideas and build on your Gangs Backstory as much as possible. See Also Nogo PZ Cult Ops Team Humans Mutants Robots Gang Names Index